Nani Kalakaua
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: This will look at Kono and Nani Kalakaua after last nights episode so possible spoliers.


**This is just a little one beginning to look at Kono and Nani Kalakaua. I loved last nights episode but it was so sad and I really wished that Nani could speak it seems so sad. I am hoping Nani will be in the finale and we will see her talk more and hopefully the anerusym hasn't affected her as bad as it seems it was just so sad.**

 **Chapter one**

Chin rushed through the corridors looking for Kono's room. He knew she was safe and in the best possible place but he just had to see her. As he rounded a corner he saw her room, her tired vulnerable frame lying in the bed against the stark white sheets. Chin walked further into the room and smiled weakly with relief.

"She's just sleeping, she was severely de-hydrated and suffered bad sunburn. We have her on a drip but she should be fine in a few days." The nurse informed as she left Chin to it.

Chin walked to the side of her bed and took a seat taking her hand gently in his own. He felt a lump form in his throat seeing her so badly burned and worn. He felt her squeeze his hand softly and her eyes flutter open.

"Cuz?"

"Hey it's me Kono"

"Chin" Kono whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry your safe cuz"

"I failed"

"No no you didn't…don't ever say that ever" Chin said firmly as he brushed her hair gently.

Kono smiled and sobbed softly as she leaned into Chin resting her head on his shoulder and clinging to his shirt.

"Where's Adam and mum and dad?" Kono asked weakly.

"Steve went to collect Adam and Danny and Grace, and your mum took it really badly when we told her you were missing so uncle was calming her she knows your safe now but I don't know when they will arrive. Uncle did insist you stay with them, I think your mum really needs you and I reckon you need her" Chin explained.

Kono cried some more and nodded her head in understanding.

It was ten minutes later when Adam rushed through the hospital room door practically launching himself at Kono as he held her in his arms and cried with her.

"Baby I love you your safe now"

"I…I'm"

"Ssshh rest darling, were all here, I'm here sweet" Adam reassured.

"I kept seeing my mum" Kono sobbed suddenly as she looked between everyone in the room.

"Cuz the doctors said you were so de-hydrated that you probably hallucinated."

"She saved me"

"What?"

"Everything she taught me…I remembered…it saved me"

Kono was released the following morning after she threatened to just walk out if the doctors didn't sign her release forms. She was desperate to go and see her mum; she just needed to be with her mum for a while. Chin drove Kono and Adam to the kalakaua house and the three got out. Kono was still uneasy on her feet so the boys helped her walk to the front door where her dad answered with tears brimming in his eyes as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Kono…"

"I'm okay dad"

"I'm sorry we didn't come up last night…your mother…"

"Is she okay?"

"She just started crying and hitting me when she found out you were missing, she was so scared"

"Where is she?"

"Outside"

Kono nodded and left the guys to it whilst she went in search of her mother. She found her sitting in one of the loungers just staring out to sea and holding a stuffed dolphin that Kono had slept with every night as a child.

"Mum?"

Nani Kalakaua looked over with tears in her eyes. Her face was blank for a few moments just staring at her little girl before she broke down and reach out to Kono. Kono sobbed to and shuffled her mother over enough for her to sit next to her, just like she had the night they looked at the stars.

Nani held her daughters hand and leaned into her sobbing softly. She wanted to kiss her all over and tell her how much she loved her and how proud she was. The words were there in her head but forming those simple words was so hard. It wasn't that she couldn't speak, she could she had been going to speech therapy for years but she found it so hard and frustrating that she began to give up. It was hearing what happened to her daughter that encouraged Nani to stop giving up and start fighting again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't complete it mum…I wanted to make you proud but…"

"I…I" Nani tried as Kono looked to her in surprise.

"Mum?"

"Mmm p…pro…d" Nani mumbled softly as she kissed Kono's temple.

Kono looked to her mum with tears rolling down her cheeks as she heard her mum speak. Of course Nani had tried before but after time Nani just remained quiet and Kono didn't hear the beautiful voice of her mother.

"Oh mum I love you so much…you saved me out there, everything you taught me growing up I remembered it all."

"L…love you…kei…kei"

"I love you to mum"

Kono smiled and cuddled into her mother's arms as the two watched the sea crashing against the shore wrapped in each other's arms like they used to.


End file.
